


Executive Suite

by robogalaxy



Series: deadlyroses 🌹 [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Business Trip, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hotel Sex, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robogalaxy/pseuds/robogalaxy
Summary: It's a business trip first and foremost, but all work and no play makes for a boring vacation; Rose and Oleana have to agree.
Relationships: Olive | Oleana/Rose | Chairman Rose
Series: deadlyroses 🌹 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162211
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Executive Suite

It's 11:30pm before Rose and Oleana even step one foot into the hotel's lobby, feet aching and minds fizzled out from the day's strenuous (and quite frankly boring) talks with those at Malie City's recycling plant. Sure, Oleana adored the little Trubbish that ran around outside while she had to sit in almost complete silence, but it was just that - complete silence. Rose too tried to speak up during the meetings - after all, who's the one with the multi-million dollar corporation? - but the workers there seemed to be eager to show off what Alola had to offer in terms of green energy. So much so, it seemed, that they had forgotten that Rose and Oleana pretty much ditched Macro Cosmos to rush over here on a business trip against their wishes. _Selfish_ , Oleana thinks as she tiredly waves to the kind woman at the hotel's front desk, _and to think I had so much to say._

 _Don't I know it_ , Rose thinks in response, _and for all the other things we had to postpone in favor of ideas we'd already been considering._ The two thank those who invited them for the hotel rooms, however, glad to know that they'll be able to retire and in such luxury too. 

"They don't skimp out on room reservations, do they, sir?" Oleana asks as the two stand alone in the elevator. Slight whirring fills the air as they rise to the seventh floor (Rose checks again quickly on his phone and nods with relief), their minds fried by exhaustion. 

"I imagine they think we'd pursue some sort of lawsuit if we weren't treated regally," Rose laughs, "I mean... we _do_ have that kind of money." 

"Not false, sir."

"Sir?" Rose repeats, "Oleana, who else is going to be on this floor?" Through his weariness flashes a hint of his characteristic charm, smiling warmly as Oleana realizes that she no longer has to hide the flush of her face if it were to redden. She'd already been a slight troublemaker when she'd held his hand under the tables during earlier meetings, but now she comes across as more professional than ever. _She's tired, though_ , Rose reminds himself, _don't go too hard on her._

"Nobody," Oleana smirks as the doors open and they walk out into the hallway adorned with the tropical flora of Alola's islands in elegant little vases, the wind howling outside as they look down to admire what they can see of Malie Garden, "it's just the more expensive rooms and business suites up here, right?" 

"Just those, my love," he answers as the solitude of the halls gives him the energy to hold onto the hand Oleana is not gripping the strap of her purse with, "and we're the only rooms booked." It was freeing, really, being able to show Oleana affection, away from the usual prying eyes of Galar and all those who lurked with their cameras, waiting for that perfect moment to pounce and catch them in some easily manipulated scenario. 

"I call the one with the nicer view, then," she responds as they reach the end of the hallway. Rooms 230 and 225 sit across from each other, each with a small sign welcoming the heads of the foreign corporation.

"Ah, too bad," Rose laughs, "see, they've put names on each of the signs. Chairman Rose," he explains, "gets 225. And you, Oleana, get 230. See?" He holds her hand tighter and drags her to closer inspect the cursive that writes her name, each curl in the letters prettier than the last. Rose thinks Oleana's hair, though mainly straight, has waves that make the calligraphy pale in comparison. She's standing over his shoulder and waiting for him to move so she can pull out the key card to unlock her room, but something tells her that he isn't ready for that yet; in all sincerity, Oleana wasn't prepared to actually drift off either. 

He leans back onto her almost without thinking, her arms instinctively wrapping around him as her fading red lips press against the back of his head. Rose smiles and shuts his eyes due to the embrace - it's warm and inviting, so familiar to him but yet so different. Maybe it's the lack of people around, the intimacy they're allowed to share, the miles that separate them from Galar, but it’s most likely a mix of the three. 

"Hm? Are you thinking about something, Antony?" Oleana interrupts, "Or just tired again?" 

"Yeah, I'll admit it," he laughs as he turns around to meet Oleana's eyes, "and so are you. You're gonna get bags again, you know."

"Nothing a little concealer can't fix, love."

"Always thinking ahead, you are. It's impressive!"

"Please," Oleana mumbles as the shrill sound of the card unlocking her door interrupts the peaceful silence of the hallways, “I’ve been using that trick for years. Practically routine by now.” Her hands fumble only a bit before she opens the door to her room, the sight of a lovely, pristine bed and lounging area before her eyes before Rose grabs onto the handle, shutting the door closed and turning around to meet Oleana’s gaze. The moment is silent and filled with a tension that’s easily identifiable and practically begging to be broken. They stand there in the middle of the hallway for a moment, obviously tired but not very interested in curing that. 

“Well, uh...good night, then?” Oleana interrupts as she opens her door again and waves good night to Rose. 

"Oh! Yes, good evening, my love," Rose responds as he watches her turn around to walk through the doorway. It doesn't sit well with him. As if controlled by something that he could not fight against, he lunges forward to grab Oleana by the hand, gently pulling her towards him and into a tight embrace. It's silent as they stand there in each other's arms, awkwardly waiting for something to happen. 

"...Can I help you, Antony?" Oleana asks before she finds herself pushed up against the wall outside Rose's room. Rose himself is red but doesn't seem to regret his actions; without hesitation, he speaks up again.

"Can I kiss you? Out here?" 

The wait for an answer is barely a wait at all, as Oleana closes that gap and lets Rose pin her against the wall. The kiss is anything short of messy, chaotic, undeniably caused by the cracks in the tension caused by their flirting only minutes earlier. Oleana finds herself grinning into the kiss, excited to feel Rose's hands trying to slip under her shirt to caress against her chest as she allows herself to ruffle what she could of Rose's hair. No order comes of this and no order was expected to come of this - spontaneous make outs aren't well-known for their excessive planning. Planning something like this was no use, anyway - nothing can beat the feeling of knowing nobody is around to catch them or sell them out to the local tabloids. They're free to show each other more than mild affection, for once; Rose and Oleana don't skip over those chances much. 

"...Uh," Rose stutters as he lets go of the unexpected kiss, "Ollie?”

“Antony?"

“A simple yes would have sufficed."

"I know," Oleana replies with a tone just as surprised by the sudden intimacy, "but answering by actually kissing you seemed to be an acceptable answer as well, you know." The two share an awkward laugh and stand with a bit of embarrassment. Rose coughs to cut the silence short and moves in to kiss Oleana's cheek before heading back towards his room. 

"Well, good evening, then, love," she calls out, "sleep well—"

"You know, you're welcome to come stay in my room with me. I'd," he pauses, a bit of a smirk on his face before he continues, "I'd enjoy your company. I wouldn't mind it at all, really." Room 225's door shuts behind him as Oleana stands in the hallway, alone and flustered.

 _Not now_ , she shakes her head as she finally walks into her room and sets her bags and such aside, _but before the night's over... I'll have to take him up on his offer._

* * *

Oleana stands in the overly cold hallway in only the nightgown she shoved in her suitcase earlier the previous morning. It's not her favorite, but it's what she grabbed and it's what she had to live with. If she wasn't misinterpreting the tension that had built between the two of them only an hour earlier, then perhaps she could be rid of it for a little while. She knocks on his door, awaiting for him to open it. She knows as well as he does that they both weren't asleep and didn’t plan on being so for some time. 

"Oh, my darling," Rose laughs as he holds a hand out for Oleana to grab, "not surprised you came back. Is something on your mind?" 

"This isn't Galar."

"Well, yes," Rose laughs as he looks in awe of Oleana for no other reason than that she was Oleana (and maybe, just maybe, the nightgown was a plus), that's true. It isn't—"

"There's nobody else renting rooms in the hall, you said it yourself," Oleana interrupts, taking Rose's hand and walking into the suite. Her leg kicks up to shut the door behind them as her free hand grabs at his tie. Rose doesn't know why he freezes under her touch for a minute - they both knew this was going to happen. He warms up quickly, though, words of affection slipping out of his mouth as Oleana takes them in with a smile and a blush. They walk towards the back of the room in their hurried embrace, eventually finding themselves falling against the designer sheets. Tangled in each other, it seems, but they barely had any objection. _When the opportunity arises, after all..._

"Last time I checked," Oleana continues as her face only inches closer to his, the space between them vanishing as her hands rush to unbutton and untie Rose's much too formal attire, "an all business mindset isn't good for the mind. Wouldn't you agree, my dear?" 

"And to think," Rose mumbles while his fingers comb through Oleana's hair and his lips kiss upon her face (nowhere close to her mouth but instead against the soft skin of her cheeks and jaw), "they rented two rooms for us. Shame."

"And that's bad, how...?"

" _How_? Oleana, darling, you're obviously going to spending the night here in my room instead of yours, hm? 230 will be so lonely." 

"My apologies to the room, I suppose," she mutters as the wind outside rustles the tall grass of Malie Garden and she feels the sudden cold as Rose carefully tosses her gown off and kisses down her chest, "but it's nicer in here." 

"Well, you know the flight doesn't leave until tomorrow afternoon," Rose reminds as he drags Oleana's hand to the last button of his that needs to be unfastened, "we can get sleep later on. We're supposed to treat each business trip as a vacation, too." Oleana agrees with his words, but she can't respond as she closes the gap between them again, faint red lips guaranteed not to stain his face but certainly make it redden in other ways. She can nod, however, but even then she doesn't. It's almost impossible to do, actually, since Rose is trailing his lips up her neck and pausing to tug at what remains of her clothes. 

"Maybe it was a good idea to rush down here after all," she says as her hands caress down to Rose's waist, pulling him closer to where he's almost straddling her, "it doesn't seem like this was something we could've fit into the schedule."

"Schedule? Oleana, my love," he pleads, "business isn't what we're after right now." His fingers card through her hair as Oleana realizes that there's no reason not to kiss him again and quite forcefully, at that, the hallway beforehand seeming tame in comparison - so she does as such. It's Rose that groans into the kiss first while Oleana tries to deal with undressing him, but she figured that a little more face-to-face before continuing on couldn't hurt a thing. 

"Of course," she responds, "treat every trip as if it's a vacation." The exposed skin of her collarbone is kissed and the warmth of their bodies together only keeps her at rest, feeling relaxed and adored in the dim lights of the suite. Giant curtains cover the window that overlooks the city outside, wind in the air howling just loud enough to partially mask the sounds of Oleana moaning into the overabundant kisses and Rose muttering incoherent compliments. His hands traverse over Oleana's skin as one hand of hers holds him steady on her lap and the other toys with that ever present curl in his hair. Somehow, somewhat, it seemed to be even cuter in the lighting of room 225. 

"And a vacation it'll be," Rose mumbles, "so let's not waste any more time trying to figure out the logistics."

"You always seem to speak exactly what's on our minds, Antony."

"What's on our _minds_ shouldn't matter when we can be focusing elsewhere," he teases as he messily kisses her once more. He shifts their positions quickly after this, getting off of her lap so he can pull her onto his and feel her legs wrap around him, enveloping him in the intoxicating scent of the hotel body wash as Oleana works her way down his neck. She's not speaking, but something tells him that she has her focus right where she needs it. 

"Elsewhere, yes," she agrees, "of course." Her hands grab onto his face and she holds him tenderly, the momentum stopping in place as her slightly fasted paced breathing is the only sound accompanying the harsh wind from outside. She locks onto his eyes, the angles of his face and the curl that refuses to remain unwrapped around her finger. At this moment, they aren't the chairman and his vice president; they were far from it. For now, they agree, they are nothing but a couple away from the stressors of work, enjoying a getaway and each other's intimate company. 

"Call it what you will, my darling," Rose says as he pulls one of Oleana's hands and presses it to his lips with a soft kiss, "but it seems like this was fated to happen."

"Fated?" Oleana laughs, " _Fated_. This wasn't fated - we're just away from it all and don't have to concern ourselves with keeping secret. You're so damned overdramatic, Antony." She allows him to continue kissing at her hand and up her arm, flustering with every small peck.

"But you adore me, my darling," he teases, "I know you do." 

"Oh, more than anything right now," Oleana responds, "just us, the garden, and the wind. How romantic." 

"I love you, you know," Rose reminds while he brushes Oleana's hair out of her face, "and I adore being alone with you as well—"

"Stop wasting your breath on talking," Oleana asks with a slight edge to her voice, hands trailing down Rose's chest to toy with what clothes of his remain, "for the sake of the trip, Antony, and for the sake of fate, as you call it. They were nice enough to rent us rooms."

"And we should be nice enough to use them however we see fit. Genius," Rose mutters as he cuts off their conversation with a sudden, passionate kiss while his hands brush through wavy hair, "absolutely _genius_."

**Author's Note:**

> 😳👉👈 uh i Thought About Them. thanks. 
> 
> thank you SO much for reading! feel free to leave kudos, comments, and bookmarks~ <3


End file.
